Awakening
---- |} The Awakening (Japanese: ねむけざまし Drowsiness Cure) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It cures a Pokémon from . In the core series games Price / | 200| 100}} | 250| 125}} | 100| 50}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it cures a Pokémon from . Description |Awakens a Pokémon that has fallen asleep.}} |Awakens sleeping Pokémon.}} |Awakens a sleeping Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It awakens a sleeping Pokémon.}} |Awakens a sleeping Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It awakens a Pokémon from the clutches of sleep.}} |A spray-type medicine used against sleep. It can be used once to rouse a Pokémon from the clutches of sleep.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Pokémon Tower | , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | Union Cave | , , , , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | | , , , , , Poké Marts; Lilycove Department Store |- | | , Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8), Pokémon Tower | , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | In the 's Bag at the start of the game | , Poké Marts; Outskirt Stand |- | | Gateon Port, Realgam Tower ( completion prize) | , Agate, Gateon Poké Marts |- | | , , | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store |- | | , Union Cave | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | | |- | | , Dreamyard | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , Coumarine City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge) |- | | | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Lilycove Department Store |- | | (×2), , Lush Jungle, Ancient Poni Path | All Poké Marts, |- | | (×2), , Ancient Poni Path | All Poké Marts, |} |} Wonder Launcher The Awakening appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 4 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Awakening can be used to cure a Pokémon from . An Awakening can be purchased from any for 100-70 gold, and sold for 50-65 gold. Description |Cures sleep.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Charizard Transforms, used an Awakening to wake up Croaky after Xerosic's had put him to sleep with . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In The Mystery Boy, Jun!!, used an Awakening to wake up Hareta's Piplup after it had fallen asleep due to Mars's Purugly's Hypnosis. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=解眠藥 提神劑 |zh_cmn=解眠藥 / 解眠药 |da=Opvågning |fr=Réveil |de=Aufwecker |it=Sveglia |ko=잠깨는약 Jam Kkaeneun Yak |pt_br=Despertar |es=Despertar |sv=Vakna }} Category:Medicine Category:Status condition healing items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Aufwecker es:Despertar fr:Réveil it:Sveglia ja:ねむけざまし zh:解眠药（道具）